1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices for attaching various accessories to a support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to mount adapter devices for slidably repositioning accessories attached to a firearm between operative and inoperative positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal weapon accessory rails such as the widely used “Picatinny rail” (i.e., MIL-STD-1913 rail) provide a standardized platform for attaching accessories to firearms. Today, such accessory rails are commonly mounted on firearms as they allow users to easily modify weapon configurations by attaching accessories to the mounting projections of the rails.
A broad range of accessories are available for attachment to firearms, including telescopic sights, holographic weapon sights, magnifiers, tactical lights, laser sights, infrared lights, and night vision devices. Firearm accessories, however, are not generally designed for direct attachment to weapon accessory rails. As a result, mount adapter devices are typically employed to releasably attach accessories to rails mounted on firearms.
Generally, prior art mount adapter devices serve to releasably lock an accessory in a fixed position above the firearm barrel in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the firearm. These devices generally utilize opposing clamping members in conjunction with a locking means (e.g., bolts, thumbscrews, levers, or push rods) to releasably lock the accessory in a fixed position on the rail. The locking means draws together the opposing clamping members which clamp to the mounting projections of the rail. This releasable locking mechanism allows a user to modify weapon configurations by selectively attaching, detaching, and reattaching accessories to the weapon as needed.
Oftentimes, however, a user does not have time to modify a weapon's configuration by detaching one accessory and attaching a different accessory. For example, military personnel utilize multiple sighting accessories that are each tailored to perform in different engagement situations. Military users, however, often need to transition instantaneously between close range engagement and medium or long range engagement, leaving them no time to modify weapon configurations by completely detaching one accessory and replacing it with another accessory. When military users are being targeted or fired at by multiple attackers from varying distances, each second that they spend interchanging accessories poses a great risk of being severely or mortally wounded. These users demand the versatility of being able to quickly transition between engaging a target at a close distance (e.g., approximately 50 meters or less) and engaging a target at a longer distance (e.g., more than 50 meters).
Not only is it more time-consuming to modify weapon configurations by completely detaching and reattaching accessories, it is also burdensome and inconvenient for users to carry or hold on to detached accessories. Accordingly, although accessories can significantly enhance firearm capabilities by providing for increased accuracy or broader functionality of the firearm, current mount adapter devices make field modification of weapon configurations burdensome, time-consuming, and oftentimes unfeasible.
Moreover, many accessories are designed to be used in combination with another accessory wherein the combination provides for an enhanced use. In this context, for example, a magnifier may be paired with a holographic weapon sight to add precise, longer ranging engagement ability to the firearm. As one can imagine, when using multiple accessories in combination, there are times when the user needs only one of the accessories (e.g., use of a holographic weapon sight for close range engagement) and there are other times when the user requires the combination of two accessories (e.g., use of a magnifier in combination with a holographic weapon sight for medium or long range engagement).
Accordingly, a device is needed that allows an attached accessory to be easily repositioned between an operative position, wherein the accessory is positioned for use with the firearm, and an inoperative position, wherein the accessory is positioned so that it does not interfere with the use of the firearm. One having skill in the art can further appreciate that with such an adjustable arrangement, while the accessory must be moveable, the accessory must also precisely realign in the exact same position relative to the firearm each time the accessory is placed back into the operative position. Such a feature allows an optical, sighting, or other aiming or targeting accessory to retain its zero position even after it has been repeatedly moved between the operative position and the inoperative position.
One type of prior art device is currently known that has attempted to address the aforementioned problems by employing a pivot mount to reposition accessories mounted on a firearm from an active position to an inactive position. In the active position, the accessory is positioned above the firearm barrel in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the firearm. In the inactive position, the accessory is either flipped or rotated approximately ninety (90) degrees so that the accessory is repositioned alongside the firearm. Design problems in these pivot mounts, however, present several disadvantages.
Generally, pivot mounts that employ a flipping mechanism to move the accessory to the inactive position are comprised of a top portion defining a mounting pad that receives and retains the accessory, and a lower portion defining a mounting base configured for attachment to a rail. When such pivot mounts flip the mounting pad, moving the accessory to the inactive position, the mounting pad forms an L-shape with the mounting base. This L-shaped configuration is fragile and prone to breakage. For example, upon dropping a firearm with an attached pivot mount in the inactive position, the mounting pad retaining the accessory is prone to break apart from the mounting base. Consequently, the fragile L-shaped configuration of these pivot mounts is not well-suited for many military or law enforcement settings wherein impacts with external objects (e.g., door frames and building walls) commonly occur. Moreover, upon breakage of the device in military or law enforcement engagement settings, these users would not have time to replace the broken device and would be forced to abandon the mission or to complete the mission without the aid of the required accessory.
Another problem with prior art pivot mounts is that they do not solve the ultimate goal of providing for efficient field modification of weapon configurations. These devices provide for an off-balanced and bulky weapon configuration as accessories in the inactive position protrude too far beyond the longitudinal axis of the firearm. This problem results from the pivoting mechanism employed by these devices that changes the orientation of the attached accessory by rotating the accessory approximately ninety (90) degrees from a position above the firearm (i.e., the active position) to a position alongside the firearm (i.e., the inactive position). When the accessory is pivoted to the inactive position, the accessory protrudes farther laterally than necessary for repositioning the accessory for non-use. As a result, pivot mounts and accessories in the inactive position become more susceptible to catching or snagging on external objects which can jerk the device and the accessory out of position, as well as break the device and the accessory.
An additional problem of devices employing pivot mounts occurs when excessive vibration, recoil, or accidental contact occurs with a locking means (e.g., a locking shaft or tab) which holds the accessory in the active position. Such accidental contact or jarring of the locking means causes the device to unlock and spring open to the inactive position even though such repositioning was not intended by the user. A further problem results because prior art pivoting mounts do not steadily hold accessories in a non-moving configuration while the accessory is in the inactive position. Instead, pivoting mounts allow attached accessories to move up and down in a hinging motion alongside the firearm barrel. Such movement is not only inconvenient and annoying to the user, it also creates a distraction that interferes with the use of the firearm.
In accordance with the foregoing, a mount adapter device is needed that allows a user to quickly and effortlessly modify weapon configurations by repositioning attached accessories between an operative position, wherein the accessory is positioned for use with the firearm, and an inoperative position, wherein the accessory is repositioned so that it does not interfere with the use of the firearm. At the same time, a device is needed that precisely realigns the accessory in the exact same zero position relative to the firearm each time that the accessory is placed back into the operative position. A device is needed that is compact, yet sturdy enough to withstand breakage of any parts that could render the device inoperable. Further, a device is needed that will not inadvertently unlock or release, causing the accessory to change positions when such a position change is not intended by the user. Opposed to prior art devices that allow accessories to swing up and down while attached to the firearm, a mount adapter device is needed that holds the accessory securely in place in both the operative position and in the inoperative position.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a mount adapter device which overcomes, mitigates, or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.